1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sinks. More specifically, the invention is a portable wheeled cabinet containing a sink for that dispenses hot and cold water from stored water supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various sinks, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a wheeled cabinet capable of supplying a sink for comfortably shampooing the hair of children and bedridden persons. The related art will be described in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,255, issued on Oct. 21, 1997, to Melvin C. Stroudamire, Sr. describes a portable hair washing system that has a collapsible basin table for transporting. The system comprises: a collapsible basin table having a top member supported by a plurality of telescopic legs; a first collapsible container having a spout; a second collapsible container having a spout; a first flexible conduit having a connector end and a nozzle end; and a second flexible conduit having a first and second connector end. A curved portion extends downwardly forms a neck surface extending into the basin for resting the user's neck. The portable hair washing system may also have a collapsible tray assembly and a case for carrying the equipment. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring separate carts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,371, issued on May 14, 1991, to Jurgen D. Heel describes a portable salon unit that includes a movable cart having a washbasin. The washbasin is adjustable vertically. A device for supplying clean water to an object located in the basin includes a water connector at one end and a spraying end. A flexible supply hose is provided on a supply reel to allow the water connector to be located at some distance from the cart. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a spatially separated washbasin from the cart.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0019031 A1, published on Jan. 30, 2003, for Joseph K. Mosis describes a portable sink with internal or optionally external water supply comprising a double sink with and one faucet mounted on a lightweight cabinet with wheels. Hot and cold water are produced by the faucet from either an internal self-contained fresh water tank or an optional external source that passes from a sink to a self-contained used water holding tank. The cabinet has two doors for accessing it's interior. The cabinet holds a self-contained fresh water holding tank and one self-contained used water holding tank. A heater heats the water coming from either the internal or optional external water source. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a double basin and optionally an external source of hot and cold water.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 333,343, issued on Feb. 16, 1993 to Samuel P. Farchione describes an ornamental portable shampoo and styling unit apparatus comprising a wheeled cabinet having a contoured sink with an indented front space for laying down the head, an array of electrical outlets and hose connections on a block extension on its left side, and a horizontal bar and water hose connections in the rear cavity. The ornamental apparatus is distinguishable for requiring an ornamental contoured sink having an indented front portion.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 342,121, issued on Dec. 7, 1993 to Jong Y. Lim describes an ornamental combined foldable and portable sink table in a folding case with four folding legs, a hinged cover with internal drying shelves and pegs, two hinged side tables, and a sink and draining table. The ornamental apparatus is distinguishable for requiring an ornamental folding sink table.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 362,715, issued on Sep. 26, 1995 to Michael A. Trottier describes an ornamental portable sink for overlying a utility tub comprising a stainless steel sink basin with side handles and various side panel apertures for toothbrushes, hair brush, a soap bottle, and a soap dish depression. The ornamental apparatus is distinguishable for requiring only a portable sink for overlying a utility tub.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 401,679, issued on Nov. 24, 1998 to Richard L. Tagg describes an ornamental portable sink comprising a base cabinet having four oval sinks with a single faucet each on top covered by an umbrella on a pole having two soap dispensers. Two apparent water containers are located on opposite sides of the wheel-less base cabinet. The ornamental apparatus is distinguishable for requiring multiple sinks, an umbrella cover and lacking wheels.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2001/0052681 A1, published on Dec. 20, 2001 for Pericles Deavila describes a mobile safety compliance apparatus comprising a rectangular box shell having a plurality of open compartments having doors, a self-contained water supply, and a wastewater collection system. Removable doors serve also as a stretcher or a freestanding table. The water supply provides drinking water, tepid hand washing water, and water for a stowaway eyewash hingedly attached to the shell. A stowaway seat and table are hingedly attached to the shell. The apparatus includes an electrical system with a battery backup for powering the lights, water heating, refrigeration devices, electronic communication equipment, and two wheels and two anchor points. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a stowaway seat and table, a battery backup, and electronic communication equipment.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0066141 A1, published on Jun. 6, 2002 for Josue' D. Rivera et al. describes a collapsible and portable work sink station comprising a collapsible telescopic four leg structure. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring collapsible telescopic legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,325, issued on May 8, 1973 to Joseph S. Guarrasi describes a potable hair wash sink attachment apparatus comprising a board section and a neck yoke section. The board section can be attached to the front wall of a sink basin to extend upward and outward. The neck yoke section can slide along the board and fits around the neck of the user. A dish attached slidingly to the board is placed under the chin to collect any excess wash water drain down the board into the sink. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a board section and a neck section to attach to a sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,048, issued on Sep. 11, 1979 to Mary E. Williams for a portable shampoo seat adapter with a liquid run-off attachment apparatus for children that is disposed on the seat of a conventional barber or beautician chair with the back thereof adjacent to and below a conventional shampoo wash bowl. A headrest on the backrest of the seat adapter is disposed in front and above the shampoo washbowl on which rests the neck of the child. A water run-off guide extends from the neck rest and surrounds the neck to provide a path over which water dripping from the child's hair is returned to the shampoo wash-bowl. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to washing children's hair on a barber or beautician chair, and requiring a water run-off guide on the neck rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,043, issued on Apr. 23, 1985 to William D. Nolan describes a portable rectangular hair shampoo and scalp treatment basin in a closed box-like form with the removed top connected to the head receiving end of the basin box and acting as a sloped backrest support. The basin's head receiving end has a sloped backrest support for the person, and a half-moon cutout at the top of the end wall for receiving the neck. A hand pump is located in the waterline of a downwardly curved nozzle pipe, and another spray nozzle is located in the end facing upwards. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a backrest, a hand pump and two water nozzles,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,361, issued on Mar. 24, 1987 to William D. Nolan describes a portable combination hair shampoo basin and a drying hood for a bedridden person receiving shampooing, hair coloring, permanent hair waving, and the subsequent drying. The box-like apparatus has a double-walled basin reservoir and a half-moon cutout in a front wall for the neck. The basin's inner wall has a plurality of openings that drain the water poured from a pitcher over the head through a hose. After the shampoo, the water is drained from its reservoir, a blow dryer inserted in an outer wall opening is activated, and hot air forced into the reservoir and out the plurality of openings. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a plurality of holes in one side of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,233, issued on Apr. 28, 1987 to Lueretta Beaver describes a portable shampoo, manicure, pedicure and washing apparatus comprising a wheeled cabinet housing clean and waste water tanks, and heating and pressurizing means for the clean water. Head and foot basins having drains to the waste water tank are pivotally mounted on lining arms. The support mounting the basins on the cabinet also provides for vertical adjustment to accommodate different bed heights. Spray nozzles connected to the pressurized, heated and clean water tank are extendible by hoses. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring pivotally mounted head and foot basins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,169, issued on May 31, 1988 for Rene F. Valbuena describes a portable sink having a pressurized water supply comprising a main case having a hinged top cover and containing a two-unit sink bowl unit and a supply tank in an inner case. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring at least four different containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,378, issued on Feb. 20, 1990 to Lealyce Reddell describes a shampoo basin comprising a first embodiment having a rectangular basin with a front semicircular neck supporting cutout having a row of water delivering apertures below it on the inside surface of the basin. A spray nozzle on a flexible conduit is positioned on the upper rear edge of the basin. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring two water delivery sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,118, issued on Apr. 16, 1991 to Larry W. Ebersole describes a head care station on rollers and kit for reclining a wheelchair occupant against a head support having an adjustable height basin with a frontal semicircular head support notch. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a rollable head care station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,701, issued on Sep. 8, 1992 to Ralph W. Clark describes a wheel chair shampoo apparatus for mounting and positioning a wheel chair in a tilted position to a shampoo basin mounted in an open cart and the water supply in a mounted pouch. FIG. 8 describes a washbasin entrance with a semicircular collar, which is slidably movable outward. The shampooing apparatus is distinguishable for requiring an open cart, a mounted water pouch and designed for mounting a wheel chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,376, issued on Apr. 12, 1994 to Norbert G. Herbert describes a portable sink apparatus comprising three separable housing sections stacked for transport or storage. The middle housing includes a sink that receives water from the upper housing and drains to the bottom housing. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to a three-section portable case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,481, issued on Apr. 26, 1994 to J. Clyde Nebb describes a mobile salon station comprising a rear-wheeled open cart having two upright frame members that are vertically telescopic and joined on top. A basin that is carried inverted is placed upright on a shelf, and its water supply connected to two 4.5 gallon tanks carried on a bottom shelf. The basin has a shallow recess for the neck. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring an open cart with a telescopic upper frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,562, issued on Jan. 17, 1995 to Joan M. Holloway et al. describes a contoured portable rectangular basin for cleaning a selected part of a person's body such as the head or a limb. The basin has a notched seat for one's neck. An outlet port has a drainage tube. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to a basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,434, issued on Nov. 18, 1997 to Richard L. Tagg describes a portable stand-alone wash station comprising an upright paper towel and soap dispenser unit, a sink unit containing two basins, a flexible inner tank for used water, and a rigid outer tank for fresh water. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring paper towel and soap dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,078, issued on Jan. 6, 1998 to Velma Chandler describes a portable sink comprising a cabinet containing a 5 gallon bottle of water. The sink is designed to drain into a portable toilet, and a supply of deodorizing soap operates to clean the user's hands and deodorize the apparatus. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring only a washbasin and a water bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,063, issued on Sep. 29, 1998 to Louis S. Watkins et al. describes a portable sink having four telescopic legs. The housing has a basin, a drainage system, a fresh water supply system, and an electrical system for servicing the basin. The basin is formed as a drawer in the front of the housing. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring electricity, telescopic legs, and the basin in a drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,751, issued on Oct. 19, 1999 to Shirley A. Chiarelli describes a portable hair washing apparatus comprising a basin having a shaped neck support, a horizontal head support, a flexible drainage hose, and a used water receptacle combined and encased in a carrying case. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a carrying case configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,202, issued on Jun. 20, 2000 to M. Olene Lockwood describes a shampoo sink system comprising a telescoping vertical support assembly having a telescoping horizontal sidewall brace ending in a suction cup. The sink has a rear-hinged liner having a semicircular anti-drip lip sitting in an exterior plastic sink and supported by the telescoping vertical support. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a vertical and horizontal telescoping support structure, and a hinged liner for the basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,228, issued on Dec. 19, 2000 to Jan Wietecha describes a portable sink structure attachable to an external portable reservoir capable of containing wastewater and carried in a case. The sink has no neck depression. The apparatus is distinguishable for having a sink without a neck depression and requiring the sink to fit into a case structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,458 B1, issued on Jan. 16, 2001 to Larry J. Maddux describes a portable self-contained sink and water storage cart on wheels having a two-cavity sink inside a sink module lacking any neck depression, a towel rack, a soap dispenser, an angled spigot, hot and cold water knobs, and in a lower compartment a fresh water tank, a used water reservoir, a pump, a heater, and electrical connections. The apparatus is distinguishable for lacking a neck depression in its sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,259 B1, issued on Aug. 6, 2002 to Gregory S. Cawthon describes an outdoor portable lidded sink capable of being connected to a water supply, and having folding legs, an adjustable spigot, a spray nozzle, a storage drawer, a shelf, a large drain, a funnel, a strainer for the drain, cutting boards, baskets, and the like. The sink is U-shaped and lacks any neck depression. The sink is distinguishable for requiring a water connection and a U-shaped sink lacking a neck depression.
Japan Patent No. 11-107336, published on Apr. 20, 1999, for Motoyuki Kawanishi describes a square-shaped portable sink having a water tap elevated above the sink by a strut support and connected to a city water pipe by a hose. A bottom drain has a separate drain hose. The sink can be staked to the ground. The apparatus is distinguishable for utilizing a connection to available water supply and draining on the ground.
W.I.P.O. Application No. WO 99/20848, published on Apr. 29, 1999, for Aseptico, Inc., U.S. describes a portable sink apparatus comprising a rectangular sink without a neck rest having a gooseneck spigot, a drain leading by a hose to a water container, a water supply container providing water to the spigot by a foot pump and heated by an electrical outlet, and four foldable legs. The apparatus is distinguishable for lacking a neck rest in the sink and requiring foldable legs.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a portable shampoo sink solving the aforementioned problems is desired.